


You need to believe

by norestforthewckd



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norestforthewckd/pseuds/norestforthewckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shinigami? What Shinigami? There is NO Shinigami!"<br/>"What would you do if there was?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to believe

**Author's Note:**

> Two death note fics in the same week....I'm on a roll guys!!  
> I'm so happy my last fic got a lot of reads and kudos yayayaya you guys enjoy it.  
> So enjoy this, throughly inspired by an audio I heard :)

"Do you think Shinigamis exist, Light?"

It was nothing more than a simple statement, but it irked something in Light. 

"Like where, Ryuzaki?" He asked his questioning partner. 

Ryuzaki remained thoughtful, sticking his thumb into his mouth. Light hated that habit. 

"Light, what if I told you that they might be a Shinigami in this room?" 

At this point, Light has had enough of Ryuzaki's rambling. 

"Shinigami? What Shinigami? There is NO Shinigami!"

Light yelled as he swiped through Ryuzaki's folders. 

"What would you do if there was?" 

Despite all of the drama, Ryuzaki stayed calm. It baffled Light. What was the detective up to? 

"I wouldn't believe you either way, Ryuzaki. There is no such thing as a god of death."  
Light focused on his main task, typing away at the computer. Trying to find Kira. The only thing that mattered. 

"Yes, yes of course." 

 

\---  
"Do you still believe that Shinigamis don't exist?" 

Light almost spit out his water. Sitting next to him,as crouched as ever, was Ryuzaki. 

He waited patiently as Light began coughing up the water he had accidentally inhaled. 

"What? Ryuzaki, please I thought we were over this! I DON'T believe that Shinigamis exist! I will NEVER believe that!" 

Ryuzaki shook his head once again.  
That was not the answer he should be getting out of Light. Not even close. 

 

\--

"You do realize I won't stop until you agree with me, right?"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD RYUZAKI, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" 

Ryuzaki blinked as Light turned to the other side of the bed, and drowned out the sounds of his voice with a rather big pillow. 

He sighed. "Suit yourself." Ryuzaki mumbled to his counterpart's figure as he (annoyingly) began to shuffle close to Light's body. 

 

\--

"You just need to believe Light. How do you do anything without imagination?" 

At this statement, Light turned towards Ryuzaki as he munched on a cookie. 

"Why do we need imagination, Ryuzaki?" 

Light twirled his pen around his fingers as he waiting for Ryuzaki to speak. 

"Because, it's important. See, what if this wasn't a cookie Light?" He dropped the biscuit into Light's hand.  
"What if this was a non-edible thing to humans, that we had no idea about until now? Like an alien contraption?" 

Light rolled his eyes. How foolish, and time consuming Ryuzaki was being. Comparing imagination, to a biscuit? A cookie? Maybe a genius was a big term for him. 

"Or, maybe this." 

Ryuzaki leaned forward as he tucked a flower from the vase into Light's hair. 

"What if when you put that flower in your hair, you turned into a princess?" 

Light looked at himself in the blank computer screen. 

Come to think of it, imagination can make him look good. 

 

\--  
"AHHHHHH!" 

Ryuzaki dropped the Death Note as he heard Light scream from the other room. Light had claimed that the notebook felt "contagious" is some way. He went to wash his hands after touching it minutes ago. 

As he opened the door, he found Light crouched in a corner, obviously terrified. 

Across from him, was a Shinigami. A long, white, bony creature more than twice the size of then both. It was horrifying, yet exciting at the same time. 

"A Shinigami." He whispered to himself. "They really do exist." 

Shinigamis DO exist, Light Yagami. You were wrong, and I was right. Point for me. 

If Light was not in such a shock, maybe he would've pointed that out. 

For now, he'll go comfort the younger man until he stops shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> By now you can see I'm a total LxLight shipper if it wasn't obvious ^_^  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated but I just hoped you enjoyed !


End file.
